


I wouldn't mind

by KomKat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Just something that popped into my head, Luffy is a musician, M/M, Songfic, This is very vague, Zoro lives near the beach, i guess?, no names mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomKat/pseuds/KomKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wouldn't mind

“ _Forever is a long time_.” he snapped

“That it is.” he smiled

The sand beneath their feet was warmed by the evening sun, making him forget that the boy was practically a stranger. Yet nothing felt more right than to be there next to him. The reds and oranges of sunset played against the water and reflected in his eyes. A wordless tune made it’s way from the boy's mouth, merging seamlessly with the melody of the ocean as the waves lapped against it. Where the boy had come from he didn’t know; he didn’t know a lot right now. When the boy’s hand found its way into his, though, none of that unknown mattered anymore.

“ _I’m torn. I’m torn to be right where you are_.”

\---

“ _I’m not afraid anymore_.” he said

“About what?” he questioned

The rain crashed around them, bouncing off the canopy of the shop. It’s rhythm made the boy want to dance, he could see.The summer storm raged around them, but nothing was more important than the heat of the boy’s hand in his. He knew they should go inside, but looking at the boy -hearing him humming and feeling him swing their joined hands- he knew that this was where they both wanted to be. The question didn’t need an answer. Not afraid of the cold, the loneliness, the silence. Not afraid of forever. Their damp hair clung to their faces as he turned to look into the boy’s eyes. The cold didn’t matter.

“ _Every word you write or sing is so warm to me_.”

\---

“Why do you live out here?” he asked

“Why not?” He replied

From the boy’s hammock strung along the inside of the ship wreck, his music played. The cracked hull distorted the notes as they hung in the air, in the silence, creating a hauntingly beautiful melody. Only the guitar and the waves rolling gently against the wreck disturbed the peace. He stood below the boy, watching. As fingers danced across strings, he knew. This was who he wanted to spend his life with.

It was long before either spoke. Not much needed to be said. When the song faded out the boy hopped down, meeting eyes with him. Gently he grabbed the boy’s hands, a real smile gracing his lips. The boy broke out into a marvelous grin that lit up the abandoned wreck. Even the cold night air or the water lapping gently at their feet couldn’t ruin this.

“ _Forever is a long time, but I wouldn’t mind spending it by your side_.”

\--

_“Tell me everyday that I get to wake up to that smile._

_                     I wouldn’t mind it at all.” _


End file.
